Descendant
by Moonshine Silver
Summary: Use to muggle life, Talia doesn't know or CARE about the wizard world. But the new move changes things. She doesn't know or Care for the supposedly famous Harry Potter. All she knows is that she somehow ended up at this school for witch craft and wizardry. A school meant for someone unlike her, a muggle. So how DID she get to that school? Especially since she is of no magic.


You would think that I know who Harry Potter is, him being English and all.

Yah, I may not be British but that doesn't mean that I don't know that books. Well, Technically, I DIDN'T

Know the books.

Why?

Because I like real books, books that picture reality.

The Fault in Our Stars.

The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

Fan girl.

That's just who I am. Talia Williams, Age 15, High school sophomore.

"Talia, honey it's time to go!"

Talia sighed as she heard her so-called-dad yelled up the stairs. It wasn't that she hated him. Hate's a strong word. She just really disliked him. How could her mom even THINK of moving on so fast? It has only been two months since they've gotten divorced and she has already re-married.

And to make things worse Talia was now being forced to leave all her friends since Kindergarten so that she could live with her _new_ family in rainy England. Not cool. But she had to be nice because Michael had been very kind to her. His kindness was maybe one to get past her mother, but not her. Talia knew what type of man Michael was.

He was a try hard. Someone so persistent in impressing people when all the person really was, is an impermeable fool who will never get what he or she desires because of the evilness that slept deep inside the person waiting for the right time to strike.

"I'm coming, keep your hair on" Talia yelled back before she thumped down the stairs with both her trunks. She was sure to make that THUMP THUMP THUMP as loud as a herd of elephants as she went.

Arriving downstairs, her "father" gave her a stiff nod, proud that he was able to get his new "daughter" to do something he said for once before he left.

Talia spun around as she looked at the now empty house. She had lived here for as long as she could remember. True it might be rusty, a little dusty, and maybe a tad bit stinky, but it was home.

She was sad to see it go but her new house will be "amazingly perfect". At least that's what Mr. Try-Hard said. With a final sigh she headed to car.

Who knew Mr. Try-Hard had his own jet, just when she thought it couldn't get worse. It wasn't that she didn't like not having her seat kicked all the time; it was that since he had his own jet he also probably had a lot of money he was going try to win her over with. Not that she would ever fall for that type of thing.

What could she say? Talia was pleased to say that she was considered by many of her fellow peers "One Strong Girl".

The plane ride was about half a day. And that didn't include the 1 hour that Talia's mother convinced the pilot to drive the big fancy jet around multiple circles, upside down and all around.

Great, her mother was already forgetting her only daughter. Stealing the majority of the brown bags that Talia used to make hand puppets in grade one out of; she spent most of her time barfing up a storm.

Okay, maybe that was a bit extensive. Perhaps it was only that 1 hour because the other 12 hours, Talia spent watching a movie on Michael's flat screen TV that seemed as big as the Grand Canyon while her dear mother and new "father" hid away in a "privet" room only for them. Gross.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, the house was pretty amazing with it having two floors and all(As she was once again told by Mr. Try-Hard), making it easy to avoid the new couple that made Talia want to gag.

As the car parked in front of a big pile of steps, Talia's mother turned around the front seat of the car to look at her daughter who had the wonderful opportunity to bond with the luggage. "Do you like it sweetie? This is our new home."

Forcing a smile, Talia nodded enthusiastically as her mother beamed.

The house was big; she had to give it that. As Talia got out of the vehicle with her suitcases, her jaw dropped 40ft as she took in the site.

Ivy stung from the ancient brick walls of the house and to the right of the house was a small garden.

Taking advantage of the Buckingham sized mansion, Talia dropped her bags at the front hallway (there was more than one) and went to explore the house. The backyard out back was rather large as it came in a package with a huge deep end included swimming pool and long perimeter hot tub. The inside however was something that she has only ever imagined with that cozy vibe everywhere.

A big fire place sat at the far end of the living space surrounded by mix and match furniture with weird knickknacks. There was a giant pantry with loads of food and stainless steel utensils with granite counters that looked as shiny as a star, an island with four stools in the kitchen and a huge study with leather armchairs and couches, a dark oak coffee table to put your feet up after a long hard day at work and a couple of wide desks. Don't forget the lavatory that, well, looked like the fancy place where you go to do you business. But that was just the first floor.

Yah, there was a second floor. Sadly, there were NO elevators which mad Talia slightly mad. Why have so much money with no elevators. Why use stairs? It just added to the list of things that made her go bonkers when Michael was around.

Trudging up the endless flight of stairs, Talia came face to face with a long hallway with a bunch of doors on either side.

Should she enter? What the heck? Why not?

Opening the first door was a very bright hill. Oh? It was a room on a hill. Or a hill in a room. Talia didn't really care enough to ponder that thought. As she walked deeper into the room, she realized that the whole time she had been in the room, the walls and top of the space had been opened. No wonder it was so light.

It was an astronomy room.

Leaving the astronomy study, Talia ventured out a new door. The second of which was a library. Perfect. Marching up toe the first book self, Talia let her hands gently glide across the book covers.

Blue.

Purple.

Pink.

There was every color book imaginable. It was heaven. Her finger stopped at a black book. It was big and huge ad definitely not as light as the other books. Picking it up, dust floated into her eyes making her squeal and drop the big pile of paper. Thud.

"Ow," Talia whined as she rubbed her eyes with her palm. Once she was satisfied and could see again, she bent over and grabbed the book again. Blowing of the cover in mad rage (dust in the eyes can do that to a person), she read the title.

CHAMBERS.

Flipping open the pages, Talia was amazed to find so much writing on one family. The Chamber family.

The next room was simple and did not impress Talia like the last two. After putting back the book, Talia entered a big ball room.

And, from all the fairytales she USED to read as a child before she learned about the evil queen, ball rooms meant only 2 things.

1: Mr. Try-Hard was really a secret prince waiting to make Talia's mother the next princess.

Or

2: Mr. Try-Hard held dances that were strictly for the most poshest and sophisticated adults to attend.

Somehow, Talia guessed the latter. The room next to the poshy room as Talia liked to call it, held every instrument you could think of. The chello. The violin. The trumpet. The piano. The drums. EVERYTHING. Guess that was the music room.

After sweeping the entire hall, Talia found another set of stairs. Setting a strand of hair behind her head, Talia let out a sigh. More climbing for her. This time doing 2 steps at a time, Talia was quick to find that the top floor was all the bedrooms.

It was a quick insight by the luggage that had been brought up. Rapidly finding a door that had a "Welcome Talia" sign on it, she assumed that on the other side to the door was her bedroom. Talia opened the door then squealed with joy.

Behind the door was a large room painted with snow and had been splattered with dots of a range of other colors, there was a queen sized bed with dark green sheets, pillows and comforter across from the door with her book, movie and band posters surrounding it. There was also a wide window with a window seat and purple and silver curtains, decorative pillows and padding. Across from the window was a beautifully carved wooden desk that came with a spinning chair that sat in-between two tall magnolia wood book shelves filled with books (some weren't even hers) complete with a step ladder.

"Whoa" She whispered amazed, It was so simple yet so her.

"Lia sweetie come on down to meet someone" Talia heard her mother call.

She took on last glance at the room before turning and running down the stairs while calling back an excited "coming".

Who knows it might just be a cute boy.

**Hello!**

**Sorry about not updating the twins of the sea but I'm working on another chapter so get ready. **

**Anyway hope you liked the first chapter and it might not get updated a lot because I am writing this with Dizzy Sun and we have to both be there to write it and we only see each other on the weekend. **

**Also neither of us own Harry Potter even if we want to.**

**Moonshine Silver & Dizzy Sun**


End file.
